Complicated
by tufstuf
Summary: Sirius ignores a friend...the friend reveals the feelings within. [oneshot] songfic, 2nd chappie is a note
1. Chapter 1

Anna was sitting in the Common Room, with silent tears falling from her brilliant blue eyes. Lily, her best friend, entered from the portrait hole and was about to run upstairs to her dorm to fume about a certain James Potter but took one glance at Anna and completely forgot about James.

"Oh my God Anna! What happened, sweetie?" Lily ran over to Anna and gathered her into a hug.

"Lils, I gotta tell you something. I am sorry I never told you this and it is our last year and we are best friends and you told me everything about you and –" Anna started out after slowing her tears but was cut off by Lily.

"Now Anna, cut the crap and get to the point. Your rambling again and you know how much I hate that!" Lily scolded.

"Okay okay. Well, my neighbor happens to be Sirius Black. And Lily don't give me that look! I don't fancy him! But anyway, we were best and yes I mean _best_ friends when we were little. We did everything together but that was before we came here to Hogwarts. He comes here and the suddenly he is like all popular and makes all these new friends and then doesn't even look twice at me. How is that supposed to make me feel! I am totally fed up with this. Today when I was walking back from Potions to here, he didn't even acknowledge me at all! Usually he'll nod or smile or something now it is nothing! Like I don't even exist anymore! We grew up together! We bloody took baths together when we were babies! And _this _is how he treats me!" Anna finishes in a huff.

"Oh my. I had no clue." Lily said with a hand to her mouth and an arm around her upset friend. "Oh! I have an idea! Come!" Her eyes lighting up. Anna sighed and reluctantly followed.

"This better be good."

"Oh trust me it is!" Lily said dragging Anna up the stairs. When she got to their dorms, she took out her muggle C.D. player and headphones.

"Oh no Lily! I am _not _listening to one of your muggle songs. You, no offense, have horrible taste in music!"

"No no! This is not the normal country music I usually listen to. My cousin gave me this one. Now just shut up and listen!" Lily said shoving the headphones on Anna's head. Anna looked a little put out but then smiled a bit. After the song was over she grinned her widest grin in days.

"Oh my freakin' God Lily! You are a genius!" She said squeezing her friend tightly in a hug.

"Hey! I am not Head Girl for nothing! Now lets practice your singing!" Lily said _silencio-_ing the door and locking it.

TWO DAYS LATER: GREAT HALL"

Anna walked in the Great Hall, shaking like hell inside but had an aura of confidence around her. She walked up to the Marauders' side of the table, which was a no-go-zone. Ignoring the stares at her and the total silence, she walked up to Sirius Black and sat right in front of him.

"Remember me, Si?" Anna said challengingly. "Your supposed to be best friend forever? Ring a bell?"

Sirius looked around ashamed. "Ann, why are doing this? What's going on?"

"Oh. You remember. What a surprise!" Anna said in a hushed tone but the whole hall could hear.

"You haven't answered my question, Anna. What are you doing?" His patience failing him. Anna glanced up at Dumbledore who nodded slightly. She turned back to Sirius. "You'll see." Anna stood up and walked to the head of the table and raised her wand to her mouth. Muttering _sonorous, _she began singing, shocking everyone with her voice that was hidden for so long.

_Uh Huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
Thats the way it is _

Cause lifes like this  
Uh huh uh huh  
Thats the way it is

Chill out  
what cha yellin' for?  
Lay back  
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be you will see

I like you the way you are  
When we're driving in your car  
And you're talking to me one-on-one  
But you've become

Somebody else, round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you:  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me,  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No,no,no.

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are and where its at you see  
You're makin' me  
laugh out, when you strike your pose,  
take off, all your preppy clothes!  
You know you're not fooling anyone when you've become

Somebody else, round everyone else  
watchin' your back, like you can't relax  
tryin'to be cool,  
you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me fustrated  
Life's like this to you:  
and you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No,no,no(no, no,no)  
No no

Chill out  
Whatcha yellin' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you will see

Somebody else, round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
lifes like this to you:  
you fall and you crawl,  
and you break what you take what you get,  
and turn it into,  
Honestly you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it.  
No.No.No.

She finished slowly looking straight into Sirius' grey eyes, which had softened.

"I'm so sorry Anna." He said regretfully. He stood up and hugged her tightly. When the pulled apart, the whole hall was pin drop quiet and totally confused, especially the Marauders. Sirius rose the sleeve of his arm, where there was a scar saying:

A & S

BFF

Anna smiled and raised her own sleeve and showed her forearm, with the same scar.

"Best Friends Forever." They said unison.

* * *

Did ya like it? plz plz R&R. (and that doesnt mean read and run!)

_Song: complicated by avril lavigne._

mucho luv,

tufstuf


	2. very disappointed

I am very disappointed with all my readers. I updated this story about 3 days ago and i got NO REVIEWS! Maybe i will not put up any stories ever again or maybe take off all my stories and delete my account.

I am dead serious (no pun intended)about this and i am very hurt.

If i dont getmore than 10 reviews in 2 more days, i willstop everything and just hang out in some chatroom or something because this is ridiculous. here i am trying my bloody hardest to please you guys and you all donteven have the decency to say 'good job' or 'well done' or even 'you suck.'

I said in the beginning that u could flame my stories...or as i call it critisize just dont go off for three pages. thats all i ask. just one or two words arefine just a little something please!

i actually have a few more stories lined up butafter looking at the amount of 'support'i got from this, i dont think i will.

Goodbye,

tufstuf


End file.
